Daughter of Darkness
by greenswind and cheesedude
Summary: [GW]Kiia is an Inhabitent of Metru Nui. She's beautiful, inelligent, and did I say beautiful? Only one problem. She's an agent of Makuta! Can the Toa Nuva convince Kiia to see the light, or will she wmbrace the darkness forever? OnuaXGali romance
1. The REEAALLLYY Short Summary

Turaga Vakama stared into the distance. He, and everyone else from the island paradise of Mata Nui were headed towards the island city of Metru Nui. There, along time ago, Vakama, Nokama, Nuju, Matau, Whenua, and Onewa had beed the "Toa- Heroes" (as Matau puts it). They defeated the Makuta, and saved the Matoran (for more info, see Bionicle the Movie 2: Ledgends of Metru Nui). Then, the defeated the evil viceroy of the Visorak Horde (for more info, see Bionicle the Movie 3: Web of Shadows). But in doing so, Makuta was free to once more shed his darkness on the world.

The Turaga had taken the Matoran to the beautiful island of Mata Nui, named after the Great Spirit himself. But Makuta had followed them there. Casting the island into darkness, Makuta put a spell on Mata Nui, making him go into a deep sleep.

Makuta let loose his Rahi, beasts forced to do his dark bidding. The Toa arrived on the shores of Mata Nui, remembering noting but their names. After finding their Kanohi, great masks granting them special powers, they were all granted Golden Masks, and able to free the Rahi from Makuta's grip.

Makuta then unleashed the insectoid Bohrok. Driven by Krana, the Bohrok caused mass mayhem on the island. The Toa went through many tests of strength, knowledge, wisdom, and will- power in one Toa's case. Gathering the Krana, the Toa descended into the Bohrak's nest. There, they discovered the powerful Exo- Toa armor. With it, and their combined elemental powers, the Toa encased the Bohrak Queens, Cahdok and Gahdok, in a prison of protodermis. The Toa were also exposed to the mysterious substance, and transformed into Toa Nuva!

But Makuta's threats were not over. The six elite Bohrak- Kal stole the Toa Nuvas' power icons. And in doing so, stripped them of their elemental powers. After many hardships, the Toa Nuva succeeded in defeating the Kal, and gaining back their powers.

Right before the kohlii tournament, two Ta- matoran discovered the Great Kanohi Mask of Light. The two Matoran, Takua and Jaller… Blah, Blah, Blah… rahkshi… Blah, Blah, Blah… 7th Toa… Maktua defeated… and so forth.

**GW: It takes a somewhat long time to explain all the deatails in MoL, so, bear with me! ;P Oh, Takanuva will only show up at the end of the story. For some odd reason, I don't like writing about him. Wonder why that is. Hm. Aw well, back to my fic.**

"Turaga Vakama?"

Vakama shifted out of his thoughts, and turned to the Toa who had called him. "Yes, Lewa Nuva? What is it?"

Lewa Nuva, Toa of Air, looked a little unsettled. He was tall, body glinting with silver and green. "You spoke- said of Bohrok in your Onu- Metru Archives. Were… were they mind- driven by Krana?"

Vakama could understand why he was asking. for more info, please read Bionicle Chronicles #2: Beware the Bohrok "I do not know, Lewa Nuva. But I am sure Turaga Whenua does. Perhaps you should speak with him."

"Yes Turaga. I thought you might suggest- say that."

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it. Also, I forgot the disclaimer: No, I don't own Bionicle. BUT I WILL SOME DAY! cackles evily ahem… Anyway, please R&R! **


	2. Big and Scary Storm

**Disclaimer (gosh, do I hate these): NO! I DON'T own Bionicle! sinks to the ground and sobs**

Gali placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "It will be okay, brother Lewa," she said in a gentle tone. Gali felt sorry for him. She couldn't imagine not having control over her own mind, thoughts, feelings, and body. Lewa had been through a lot lately. They all had.

"I know watersister. But the winds are speak- telling me that something badwrong will happen soon. I assumed that, stopwait!" Lewa said abruptly.

The smooth breeze had turned into a howling gale. The blue sky had turned dark and grey. Rain was pounding on the Matorans' ships. A figure stood in the midst of the storm, floating on a pillow of air. All the Toa could really see was a mixture of magentas, and a rough spiked mask. The stranger seemed to churn their emotions and thoughts, making the Toa dizzy.

"What is that thing?" Pohatu yelled over the wind.

"Whatever it is, it won't last long," said Gali. The Toa Nuva of Water raised her aqua axes, commanding the churning waves to cease. But they only came on harder.

"Brothers! I cannot stop the waves!"

"Then let's see how that monster can deal with the fury of fire!" yelled Tahu. He sent a stream of embers bursting from is magma swords. But the rain and waves put them out.

"Stupid. Fire doesn't last long in a storm," retorted Kopaka. "But ice will." With that, a beam of intense cold erupted from his ice blade. But the ice lance merely passed thru the stranger, as if he were made of pure shadow.

The stranger then lifted his hand, causing a great wave to separate the Turagas' ship from the Matorans'. The Matorans' were helplessly being drifted to another island. Another wave smacked against the ship, which then crashed on the shore. After seeing the destruction he caused, the mysterious stranger vanished.

"Well… I guess were lost- stranded," said Turaga Matau," on Metru- Nui."

**A/N: Thank you FightingFox for the fabulous review! Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger, but what else am I supposed to do! Well, next chapter should come up soon. Introduces mystery figure Oo. Note: Wrote this chapter when sugar- high.**


	3. Welcome Back

Metru Nui was a grand site. The Rahaga and Turaga Dume had done a great job on reamoving the visorak webbing, and such. However, there was no welcoming party for the heroes.

"So, Turaga, where are these, Rahaga you spoke of?" asked Tahu.

"Strangely, I don't know," answered Vakama.

"Excuse me," said a feminine voice directly behind Vakama. "… Are you Vakama? Toa Metru of Fire?"

Vakama whirled around to see the voice's owner step out of the shadows. She had the stature of a Toa, but wore a strange mask on her face. Twin head- tails jutted from the sides of her mask. Her armor glinted with greens, bronzes, and reds, and her eyes were as icy- cold as the top of Mount Ihu, and her smile looked poisonous.

Turaga Vakama flinched. There was just… something about this mysterious character that seemed so familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it, however.

The strange Toa turned her gaze to Tahu, Lewa, and Pohatu. Suddenly, they felt… strangely glad this stranger was with them. Like… like she was absolutely perfect for his own self.

Kopaka and Onua also felt these feelings, but with effort, pushed them out of their minds.

Gali, however, was filled with bubbling anger and hatred. _I don't trust her_ she thought.

"Oh. Excuse my rudeness. My name is Kiia. Again, I ask. Are you Toa Vakama," said the Toa impatiently.

"Yes, I am. But no longer a Toa," Vakama answered hesitantly. He glanced around at the Toa Nuva. Tahu, Pohatu, and Lewa were staring at Kiia like love- sick lohraks. Kopaka and Onua just stared silently at the scene. But Gali looked as if she wanted to strangle the strange Toa.

"If you are a Toa, what might your element be," questioned Onua.

"Um… my element is… um… phycics," Kiia answered.

"Where are the Rahaga and Turaga Dume?" aske Kopaka coldly.

Kiia looked down at the ground. "They… um… disappeared a … um… few months ago. Nasty weather, don't you think?" she answered hastily.

"Yes, the weather is unpleasant," Kopaka answered, a little irritated.

"Well… please come with me. I would be honored to escort you to the Coliseum, where you will be staying until the Matoran arrive. By the way, where exactly are the Matoran?" Kiia asked.

"WE GOT SEPARATED IN A STORM," said Lewa, a little too loudly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Those things happen. Now please come with me," Kiia gestured. Lewa, Tahu, and Pohatu trotted eagerly after her.

**A/N: Thank you FightingFox for the wonderful review again! School will be starting up soon, so updates might not be so regular. Please R&R! **


	4. Evil?

**Disclaimer: Ok… don't own Bionicle, BUT TOA KIIA IS MINE!**

"I don't trust that Toa," Kopaka whispered to Gali and Onua. "There's just, like an evil aura around her."

**GW: Okay Kopaka, thank you for pointing out the OBVIOUS!**

**Kopaka: Hey! You're the writer.**

**GW: Oh. X.x Back to the story.**

"I agree," growled Gali. She turned her attention to the conversation up ahead of them.

"I was an advisor to Turaga Dume. That is, before he and the Rahaga disappeared," Kiia was saying. "Ah. We have reached the Coliseum."

The Toa stared in awe. It was HUGE! While they were admiring the structure, Kiia walked a little ways from the group, absorbed in her thoughts.

_They are so gullible. My… our plan is working. We will soon see who will on the receiving end of death. _Kiia sent a cold glare at Vakama,

Kopaka was the only one who noticed. He grimaced. What was going on? He had to find out.

**GW: KOPAKA! DID YOU HIDE THE CANDY AGAIN!**

**Kopaka: -turns to reader- It was for her own good. When GW is sugar high, she does… strange things. Back to the story.**

"These structures are old," noted Pohatu.

"Yes, older than you can imagine," Kiia cooed.

Pohatu grinned. He had impressed her!

**Kopaka: Idiot.**

**GW: -uses a string of colorful language- STOP INTERUPTING THE STORY! **

"Come now. I shall escort you to your quarters," Kiia gestured.

O……O

The inside of the Coliseum was just as grand as the outside. Thousands of rooms littered the narrow, vast hallways. The group passed a room with a heavy metal lock on it.

"Don't go down there," Kiia said hastily. "It is forbidden."

After showing the Toa Nuva to their rooms, Kiia turned to the Turaga.

"So, the great heroes of Metru Nui are now aiding new heroes. Tell me, do you keep secrets from your Toa?" Kiia asked coldly.

Vakama glanced at Nokama. "We keep nothing from our Toa."

**GW: HA! I wrote this part right after I finished reading Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trap. Great plot. My favorite part was when…**

**Kopaka: Okaaaay. Back to the fanfic. **

"Very well." Said Kiia. She then led the Turaga to their chambers.

O……O

"I don't trust her," Onewa announced. "She knows too much. And did you see the glares she sent at Vakama?"

"If the Rahaga were now- here, everything would be okayfine," grumbled Matau.

Nuju gestured and clicked, but his translator had been lost with all the other Matoran.

"We must find out more about her," said Nokama. "It is essential we know the history of what when on Metru- Nui while we were gone."

Whenua smiled. Finally! Someone who was making sense! "We should first locate the Rahaga if we are to, WAIT!" he said. The Turaga spun around just in time to see a pair of spidery legs disappear around the corner.

O……O

The visorak courier hurried to its mistress's chamber. It couldn't believe what had become of the Visorak Horde commander.

Vakama had set the visorak free before destroying their traitorous queen. But another who walked in the shaows had enslaved them. The visorak would not disappoint her. The spider took a deep breath before entering the room.

"Well? What is your former commander plotting?" demanded a cool voice.

The visorak gave its repork on what it had heard. His mistress's tall, magenta body swiveled when she heard.

"So, trying to find out my history eh? Well, I think it's time for a little game," she said through her riged, rough mask.

The courier flinched. It knew how dangerous its mistress's "games" could be. It felt sorry for whoever she chose to play with.

O……O

**A/N: Well, that was pretty long. 2 chapters in one day. Hmmm… guess this is the outcome of a whole bag of licorice. O.o Well, please R&R! **


	5. Lewa Decived

**Disclaimer: Nope. Sorry. Do not own Bionicle. Only the little toys Lego sells –hugs Matau Hordika toy-**

O……O

Lewa Nuva stood in front of the big iron door. "Are you quite sure that no one will think- know that we will be fardown there?" he asked.

Kiia smiled. "Of course. It will be, our little secret." She took out a key, inserted it into the lock, and the door swung open. "after you," she gestuered.

O……O

Kopaka watched as the Advisor and his younger brother descended into the shadowy depths of the forbidden room. _I must find out what's down there_.

O……O

**Lewa: Erm… I don't like where this is going.**

**GW: Be quiet.**

**Lewa: Would if I don't want to. Would if I want to reveal the entire plotline to the world!**

**GW: Ok. You can either 1) shut- up, or, 2) keep talkin and share a smooch with me after the story.**

**Lewa: … Ok, option 1.**

O……O

When they reached the bottom of the stairway, Lewa became confused. There was nothing down here! Only 3 black walls. NOTHING!

"Looks can be deceiving, Lewa Nuva," a cool voice hissed from behind him. Lewa turned to see… Kiia. But she was smiling. And the door was closed.

Lewa stared in horror as Kiia's body changed. Her mask went from smooth and contour, to rough and spiked. The bronzes, reds, and greens phased into magenta, black, and gray. Her armor became that of a Toa Nuva's. And in each clawed hand was a deadly- looking mace with sparks of dark energy dancing around the head.

**GW: Hmm, might make a picture of her. **

"Toa are so gullible these days, don't you think?" asked Kiia in a cool, metallic voice. "Anyway, I have a job for you Air- head."

"A- and what would t- that b-be?" Lewa stuttered.

"It's simple. Bring your brothers of fire and stone!"

"And if I refuse?" Lewa asked.

Kiia smiled. "You won't have a choice. See this?" She gestured the strange object that had been forced outof her back. "This is a Rhotuka Spinner. In it contains a powerful energy. Mine happens to be loyalty. Try as you might, the other Toa are still doomed."

**GW: Well, it's New Years Eve, and this is the 3rd chapter this night! Partly because I have written most of it in a journal that is now lying open in front of me. **

**Lewa: You are a mean writer.**

**GW: Lewa, you know my job as an author means that I cause as much pain as possible on you. **

**Lewa: -glares-**

**GW: You know, you're cute when you're mad –bats eyelashes-**

**Kopaka: Okaaay, well since GW is preoccupied with other trivial matters –Looks at Lewa running away from a sugar- crazed/ love- struck author- I'm here to thank FightingFox for the wonderful reviews. Thank you. **


	6. Betrayed

**Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters.**

O……O

Tahu was beginning to get agitated. Lewa had run out with Kiia when she mentioned that she wanted to show him something. Why didn't she want to show it to him!

Gali, Onua, and Kopaka were ehispering in a corner.

**GW: Uh, I think the Toa are in a big room. Yeah. The setting is a big room.**

"I swear. Lewa and Kiia went down into the forbidden room. Even with my Kanohi Akaku Nuva, I could see nothing," Kopaka said.

Well…" Gali began, but was interrupted by the appearance of Lewa. Something was wrong with the young Toa of Air.

"Fire- Brother, Stone- Brother, Kiia has asked called for you," Lewa said quietly.

**Gali: Ohhhh. Which choice did he take?**

**GW: Gali, be quiet.**

Pohatu and Tahu rose (I assumed they would be sitting) and followed him out the door. Then, they disappeared down the hall.

Onua and Gali turned to Kopaka. He understood their glances. Kopaka stood- up and followed them, quietly, and stealthily.

**Kopaka: Stealthily? Is that even a real word?**

**GW: - Turns to spell- check- Um… yes, according to the computer.**

**Kopaka: - throws hands into the air- You humans and your electronics.**

**GW: - grins evilly-**

O……O

Kiia gestured to the forbidden door. "Come on," she said, false sweetness oozing from her mouth like honey.

Tahu knew it was wrong. But Lewa was following her down the dark steps, so why shouldn't he? So, he followed.

Tahu glanced at his air- brother. Something was wrong with his eyes! They were cloudy and blank. "Lewa, are you okay?" Tahu asked.

"Of course!" snapped Lewa. "Why would you think that I wasn't?"

Pohatu then noticed Lewa's eyes.

**Tahu: You know, you're kinda late.**

**Pohatu: So?**

**Lewa: Is she gone?**

**Pohatu: Who is "she"?**

**Kopaka: Our hyper- active author.**

**Pohatu: Umm… she came by a while ago. Said something about walking a rock raptor.**

**Onua: That would be her dog. **

**Tahu: Then who's writing this story?**

**GW: Me of course. I got back with the rock raptor 2 hours ago!**

**Tahu: O.o**

**Lewa: AHHHHHHH!**

"Stop," he said. But they had reached the floor of the room.

SLAM! The door closed by itself on the three Toa.

"Kiia, what's happening?" demanded Tahu.

"Your demise," she hissed, a poisonous smile twisted on her face.

Lewa suddenly gasped, and slumped to the floor.

"Lewa!" cried Pohatu, racing to his side.

Tahu focused on the traitorous Toa. She had shed her disguise, and was blasting dark energy at him. "Why all this?" Tahu cried. "What do you possibly have to gain from this?"

"REVENGE!" Kiia shrieked. "For my hidden past!" _Blast! _ "For the secrets kept from me for so long!" _Blast! _"For the destruction of my creator!" _BLAST!_

O……O

Kopaka put his ear to the door. Drat! He couldn't hear anything. _Well, I'll just have to wait_.

**Lewa: Ok, HOW COULD YOU NOT HEAR ANYTHING!**

**Kopaka: Further inspection showed sound proof walls.**

**Lewa: … What?**

**GW: Ok, well… I'm not really good at battle scenes, so here's a quick little thing to show you all what happened:**

**Fought, got their rahi bums kicked, unconscious, bound and practically held hostage.**

**GW: So, I might redo this chapter in the future, so, no hard feelings right?**

**Lewa: HOW COULD THEY SOUND PROOF WALLS?**

**Kopaka: -sigh-**

O……O

Lewa woozily opened his eyes. When he had flatly refused to betray his brothers, Kiia, as promised, ha blasted him with her spinner. The familiar feeling of mind- controlling effects was unbearable, to say the least. It had been very painful when she had released him from her hold. Lewa saw the he, Tahu, and Pohatu were bound in thick… webbing? Kiia was glaring down at them.

"Ohh… what past- happened?" he asked wearily. Lewa coughed when the floor around him started swirling around, forming a sandy cyclone. He looked up just in time to see Kiia hurl a fireball in the helpless Toa's direction.

**A/N: Tee hee. I like mind- control. Well, as for Kiia, and her revenge thing, you will learn later why, (when Lewa falls off a cliff)**

**Lewa: HEY!**

**GW: Anyway, thank you again FightingFox for the fabulous review. Oh! And a word of advice for everyone: THE TWILIGHT ZONE IS FFRRREEEAAAKKKYY! (heh, watched a marathon last night. NEVER TRUST A TALIKING DOLL!)**


	7. Kopaka the Spy

**GW: Hello! I finally got around to writing this chapter, (and getting revenge on Kopaka for hiding the licorice). Anyway, replies to my fan- mail: **

**To FightingFox: Yeah, I know I'm mean to Lewa. BUT IS SOOOO FUN!**

**To Dragon of Atlantis: Thank you very much!**

**To Jay and Kayla: Sorry, not a spoiler about Voya Nui. All I know is that one of Lewa's air katanas breaks (sobs)**

**To Flaremimi: Yeah, it's long. Thanks for the review. Oh, and I've read the second book to the point that I've memorized it. –sniggers- Don't be surprised if I start quoting from it.**

O……O

Kopaka watched as Kiia closed the door behind her. His brothers had not followed. He trailed her to her room, where she slammed the door shut. Kopaka called upon his Kanohi Akaku Nuva to see thru the walls.

Kiia was talking to someone. He couldn't see it. Hey, x- ray vision can only do so much. Anyway, the Advisor had a look of triumph on her face. That couldn't be good.

**Kopaka: Well, DUH! The readers know she's evil. **

**GW: …**

**Kopaka: Hey! Are you even listening to me?**

**GW: … OH! Um, no. I was reading the new Order of the Stick comic.**

**Kopaka: -glances at computer screen- YIPES! Do you realize how much that Halfling swears?**

**GW: Yeah, anyway, we're kinda getting of the subject here. Back to the story:**

Kopaka pressed his ear to the door.

"… yes, I know they can escape, but not for awhile," Kiia was saying. "This part of the game has ended. You have the honor of deciding what to do next," she said to her companion. A metallic clacking was the response. "I love it," Kiia hissed. She turned to the door and stared walking towards it.

Kopaka quickly activated his Kanohi Miru Nuva mask, and levitated to above the doorway. The Advisor exited her chamber followed by a strange, green, spider- like creature.

O……O

Kiia opened the iron door for the third time that day. She knew Kopaka was following her. He had hopefully taken the bait. Kiia gestured to the visorak hoardling. "Come on," she said before decending the steps again.

**GW: Well, that's it for now. Revenge will have to wait for the next chapter. –glares at Kopaka- I'll update soon –probably in an hour or so- and please R&R. **

**Tahu: Oh. I think I like this Order of the Stick comic.**

**GW: THE COMPUTER'S MINE YOU – story ends before anything else id heard-**


	8. Doomed Ice

**Reidak: Hello. The Piraka have officially taken over the story as of …_NOW_. We'll be giving the side conversations during the story instead of those stupid Toa. Then we'll…**

**Avak: RUN!**

**Reidak: Who the what now?**

**Avak: _She _is coming. She just read the part in our book were you break that green Toa's sword- thingy.**

**GW: -bazooka in hand- YOU ARE GONNA PAY!**

**Avak and Reidak: AHHHHHHH!**

**Piruk: -looking at piece of paper- Miss. Greenswind left me instructions on what to do at the beginning of stories. Says here I'm in charge until Bionicle Legends Two comes out… –Looks at internet- in April.**

**Avak: WE'RE DOOOOMED!**

**Piruk: Okay, um… the reviewers. Miss. Greenswind would like to thank…**

**Flaramimi- YES! Revenge will be sweet! **

**Whale Shark 7- Nope. Not Rookdaka. But there will be a connection.**

**FightingFox- Thank you again for the support! Your story is great so far!**

**Feline Freak- Thanks for the advice! Keep up the good work on your story.**

**Piruk: Ok, that was a little long. Story up:**

Kopaka quietly walked down the shadowy steps. _Maybe I should get Gali and Onua _he thought. But when would he get another chance like this? His feet finally reached the sandy ground. Three shadowy walls faced him. Where could Kiia and the spider be? His answer came in the form of a ball of dark energy.

O……O

When Kopaka regained consciousness, he found himself bound with strange webbing.

"Did you have a nice nappy, Kopaka Nuva," mocked a cool, metallic, and somewhat creepy voice.

He glanced up and saw Kiia glaring down at him. Suddenly her body phased, and her disguise was lifted. She sniggered at the sight of the helpless Toa Nuva of Ice. "You are the fourth to fall for my little trick. Think, if everyone is as gullible as you, how many more will fall for it?" she sneered.

Kopaka glared. "None," he spat.

"Oh. You really think so?" Kiia said. "Especially when three of you _own _brothers are…" she began. Kiia lifted and waved a hand. One of the walls shifted, and as if it were a veil, wavered, and disappeared. Kopaka soon wished that she hadn't.

"… bound by their own powers," she finished. There, frozen in a pillar of glass, were his missing brothers.

**Kopaka: Piruk, I think GW has watched MoL one too many times. **

**Piruk: Who the heck are you?**

**Kopaka: I am a REAL Toa.**

**Piruk: But aren't you supposed to be unconscious?**

**Kopaka: Um… uh… APRIL 2006! **

**Piruk: Huh?**

**Kopaka: Never mind. Oh! By the way, it's GW, not Miss. Greenswind.**

**Piruk: HEY! I LIKE FORMAL THINGS!**

**Kiia: Shut- up. Both of you. Some people are actually trying read this story.**

"Lewa was stupid enough to decline my offer of betraying his brothers, so I forced him with my Rohtuka Spinner. You do know what a Rohtuka Spinner is, don't you?" Kiia inquired.

Kopaka's answer was a glare.

"Oh. Well, I'm afraid I'll have to do the same to you Kopaka Nuva."

Kopaka struggled fiercely against his bonds. _I have to get out of here_ he thought. Kiia's spinner was charging. _I have to warn Gali and Onua_. The spinner started to launch. _I have to free Lewa, Pohatu, and unfortunately, Tahu. I have to... have to…_

**Piruk: Well, my instructions say to stop here for now. And… um… to… uh… ask for more reviews. Oh. One more thing. Thank you. **


	9. Plots

**GW: -sobs-**

**Dalu: Is she still upset about the outcome of the book?**

**Piruk: Looks like it.**

**GW: -SOB- HOW COULD HE!**

**Kazi: What's she complaining about now?**

**Piruk: I think it's the fact that Lewa becomes very violent.**

**Kazi: Remind me what he did again?**

**Piruk: Um… might have something to do with 'ripping the Piraka it pieces if we have to'."**

**Kazi: Oh… can I do the reviewer thanks?**

**Piruk: Go ahead. I'm late for my massage therapy session anyway. **

**Dalu: You go to massage therapy?**

**Kazi: GW would like to give the following thanks:**

**To Flaremimi: Thank you and your cuz for the fab review.**

**To FightingFox: Yes, being evil to the Toa is VERY fun.**

**To Shadow Dragon04: All will be known in further chapters (if I can get past this stupid writer's block)**

**To Feline Freak: Piruk, Dalu, Balta, Kazi, Garan, and Velika are matoran from Voya Nui. Since I seem too preoccupied at the moment, they will be doing the review thanks and stuff.**

**Kazi: Okay, now on to the story!**

O……O

Gali glanced at Onua. It had two days since Kopaka was supposed to track Kiia, and things were getting strange. Kiia spent a lot of time… elsewhere. Tahu, Pohatu, and Lewa were supposedly running an errand for her in Le- Metru. And Kopaka just down- right avoided everyone.

"Something is amiss in this world," Gali said softly.

"I agree," replied Onua. Yesterday, Turaga Whenua had asked him and Gali to find out more about Kiia's past. He and Gali had taken turns watching her whenever they could, but nothing useful came up. "Sister, go keep an eye on Kiia. I am going to Le- Metru to look for Lewa. The others can take care of themselves. But I think we should worry about our air- brother. You remember the last time he disappeared. Don't you?"

Gali nodded. How could she not? It was bad enough that Le- Koro had been turned into ashes, and Lewa's mask replaced with a parasitic Krana. She said a quick goodbye to Onua, and Left. As she walked down the winding corridors, Gali caught a quick glance from Kopaka. He had been acting strange lately. What had her brother seen? _No time to ponder on that _she thought. _I have reached my destination_. Calling on the power of her Akaku Nuva, Gali looked through the door and into the room.

O……O

Kiia growled in anger. She was bored of this game. But it could not end. No, it had been going on too long. It could not, would not, end until the Toa Nuva had paid for what they had done. (A/N: You aren't supposed to understand anything yet)

She paced up and down the room. Her hoardling watched his mistress worriedly. The Turaga were close to finding out the truth.

Kiia suddenly stood still. A smile crept onto her face. The hoardling shuddered. A smile was never good.

"Little one, you know the 6 who owe us, don't you?"

The hoardling nodded.

"However, we must also remember the other 6 that have not repaid their dept yet."

The hoardling looked at her, confused.

"The Toa Metru. Remember hoardling, my spinner was created with a dual power. Besides its loyalty spell, it can change anything I choose into anything it was before."

The visorak suddenly realized what its mistress was getting at. This, this was going to be fun.

Kiia grinned. "Yes, Toa Metru I want, so Toa Metru I shall have!"

O……O

Gali gasped and jumped back. A violet beam of energy shot past her and flew down the hallway. She hadn't thought to put her ear to the door, so Gali was oblivious to what was going on. She turned back to the room, but it was empty.

Gali raced down the hallway. She had no idea what was going on, but one thing was certain. She had to find Onua.

**Balta: Well… this is the end of the chapter. I really hope you…**

**Lewa: -wearing party hat- YES! SHE DUMPED ME!**

**GW: Only temporarily. **

**Lewa: Huh?**

**GW: I'm not entirely sure you're going to make it to April.**

**Lewa: Well, that really reeks. By the way, who are you hitting on now?**

**GW: - grins at Hordika Nuju- **


	10. And Happy Cheer is Here Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle; Kiia is mine, though you are allowed to use her IF you ask politely. **

**GW: -cough-**

**Pohatu: Awwww. Does the wittle author have a wittle cough?**

**GW: Shut up.**

**Pohatu: Ha! You're sick, which means you're confined to bed, which means you can't boss us around today!**

**Gali: Yep!**

**GW: Yeah, but I'm getting better enough to type this, which gives me the right to torture you uncontrollably. **

**Gali: Why did we even consider working here?**

**GW: -grins- Two words. Free. Pudding.**

**Gali: ……….. GAH! **

**GW: I'd like to thank all the reviewers who reviewed last chapter. Here are my replies –cough-:**

**To Bioniclefangirl (the former Flaremimi, love the new name): The book is **_Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom_

**To FightingFox: Yes Lewa is yours… for now.**

**To FF: Yeah I considered it. I plan for the Hordika later into the story.**

**To shadow dragon04: Yet another Hordika question. Plan for later chapts. You like Takanuva, don't you?**

**To bionicle-girl: Thank you for the encouraging words!**

**GW: On to the extra short chapter!**

Vakama glanced at his friends. Neither he, nor the others could explain, or believe what had just happened. They had just been sitting there, when a violet beam of energy had shot through the room and struck them! One moment they had been Turaga. Now …

They were Toa Metru again!

"How could this have happened?" asked Nokama.

"Who cares!" laughed Matau. He was glad to be a Toa again! Taking his aero- slicers, he spun around in the air, and then crashed against the stone wall.

"Oh, Matau," giggled Nokama.

"There will be time for antics later."

Startled, five of the Toa Metru turned to look at their friend, one who hadn't spoken in a long time.

"What we need to do is fine out _why_ this has happened," Nuju continued his voice shaky and full of shock.

"I can answer that."

The Toa Metru spun around to see the devious form of Kiia walking towards them, flanked by Visorak Suukorak.

Thinking she was nothing but a naïve little Toa, Whenua spoke up. "Careful, those rahi are extremely dangerous."

Kiia sneered. "Of course. Why else do you think I'd have them as sentries? To help destroy the Toa? Well… that too, but that's not what matters now. You want to know why you have been given the power of Toa again. I gave it to you. You will later learn how. Seriously, you Toa Metru honestly think I would let you stand aside as I destroyed the Toa inside out? No. I'm afraid you'll have to go too!"

Vakama hurled a ball of fire at her feet. Not as much as to harm the apparently insane Toa, but as a warning. "Not if we can stop you first!"

"Oh, I really don't think so," Kiia grinned.

"And why is that?" asked Matau.

Suddenly, a bolt of ice flew from behind towards the magenta Toa, whose element the Toa Metru weren't so sure of anymore. But, as if all planned out, Kiia flattened herself against the wall and dodged the bolt. Unfortunately, that meant it hit Onewa instead. The Toa of Stone was knocked out cold. Literally.

"Where did that come from?" asked Nokama.

Then out shadows came the Toa Nuva of Ice. He turned and looked at Kiia. Nuju breathed a sigh of relief. Kopaka had obviously been eavesdropping, and came to help. Kiia nodded at Kopaka. The Toa Nuva of Ice slowly turned to look at the Tura- scratch that- Toa Metru. Nuju gasped. The Toa Nuva of Ice had never worn this cold and empty an expression. Raising his sword, the T.M. were frozen in a thick layer of ice. He turned to look at his mistress.

"Go find Gali and Onua. It's time they learned that the Toa of Shadows has arrived."


	11. Only 2 Remain

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bionicle. Only Kiia and her evilness. **

**Lewa: Hello everyone! After much convining… and bribes… and blackmail… and ransom… we, the Toa Nuva, get to do the story today! YAY! **

**Gali: Where's GW?**

**Lewa: -points to door with "Do Not Disturb" sign. - She's… having fun.**

**Nuju Hordika: -has lipstick marks all over face- HHHEEELLLLPPPP!**

**GW: Get back here! I'm not done with you!**

**Pohatu: I'll get the casket.**

**Lewa: Anyway, GW would like t-**

**Tahu: STOP RIGHT THERE! **

**Lewa: Wha?**

**Tahu: As leader, I get to thank the reviewers.**

**Lewa: Umm… no. I want to do it.**

**Tahu: No. Me.**

**Lewa: Me!**

**Gali: -sighs- GW would like to thank the following reviewers:**

**Bioniclefangirl: Thank you for your enthusiasm. As for Lewa… your doomed.**

**FightingFox: Tell Zephyr I feel sorry for her. When will your story be put back up? –Pouts-**

**Feline Freak: Um… don't remember if I'm a BZpower member or not. Oh. My brother and I are reading your Crazy Adventure story, and we LOVE it. Update soon on HotPres please.**

**shadow dragon04: Thanks! Here's a little hint for you. Takanuva will be featured in the sequel and end of this story.**

**Whale Shark 7: I love your stories. All of them! Keep it up!**

**Lewa: Hey! While we were arguing, Gali thanked the reviewers. It's your entire fault!**

**Tahu: Yours!**

**Kiia: -sigh- onto the story**.

* * *

Gali raced thru Le- Metru. Onua was right behind her. She had told him what she had seen, and the Toa Nuva of Earth agreed that something was up. They rounded the corner, and stopped dead in their tracks. Webs. Everywhere! "This is not good," Gali whispered.

* * *

Vakama was agitated. Not only was he bond in ice, but one the Toa Nuva had betrayed them. Kopaka had left, leaving Kiia with her prisoners. But what she didn't know wad that he was skilled at breaking out of ice. Raising id external body temperature, the ice melted around him. The Toa Metru of Fire quickly melted the bonds on his friends. Kiia did not look impressed.

"Tft. Melting thru the ice. How typical. However, I suggest you be more cautious with what you do in front of me." Her spinner was raised again.

Matau stepped up to her. "Why all this troublebad? What can you act-do to hurtharm us?"

Kiia grinned evilly. "Oh. I know what you went thru here." She let out a blast from her spinner. Matau screamed as his body spasmed, changing into his worse nightmare. Hordika. Breathing heavily, Matau glared up at the Toa of Shadows. Kiia, in turn, grinned again. "I know." She let loose another spinner, changing him back into a Toa Metru.

Vakama gasped. How could that… that thing posses such power? They needed to get out of here. He activated his Kanohi Huna, and turned invisible. Kiia stared at the spot that once held a Toa Metru of Fire.

"FIND HIM!" she screeched. The visorak behind her did as they were told. Kiia tuned back to the remaining Toa, only to see that they had made a break for it. Enraged, Kiia decided to unleash her anger on the only beings left. The remaining Toa Nuva.

* * *

Gali gaped at the webs. It was a nightmarish sight. She swore something was scuttling around on them, but couldn't make it out. Onua sensed the presence too.

"Gali, keep a close watch. I'm going in."

"Wait! You can't go in there! Not without me!"

Onua sighed. "Okay. Keep up." He took a step forward, and… _THUMP_! Something green landed in front of him. For a moment, Onua thought it might be Lewa. But the figure was a dark green, and wore a strange mask. However, he was a Toa.

* * *

Matau groaned. When Kiia had turned her back, he had activated is glider wings, and soared thru the window. Unfortunately, he hadn't done this for over one thousand years, and since Matau is Matau, he crashed head long into a pillar in the district of Le-Metru. As he fell, Matau noticed the webbing. _That little !#$ is gonna pay_ he thought as he hit the ground. The Toa Mteru of Air looked up and, thru his blurry vision, spotted to figures looking down at him. The two figures were blue and black. The two figures were Gali and Onua. Matau realized how doomed they were, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**GW: Neh. That's all for now. My mind is in a deep dark hole. My imagination is stranded at sea. And my inspiration is going out with Orlando Bloom. All terrible, terrible fates. Except Orlando Bloom. OMG is he hot!**

**Nuju: I'M FREE!**

**GW: But is Bloom here?**

**Nuju: -sob-**


	12. BOOM!

**Disclaimer: Bionicle is not mine. Only Kiia.**

**Onua: Um… Gali? Have you seen GW?**

**Gali: Yeah. She's unconscious upstairs, locked in her room.**

**Pohatu: She's unconscious? WOO HOO! **

**Tahu: Why is she unconscious?**

**Gali: Her favorite book series comes out with a new book next month. GW couldn't take the strain.**

**Lewa: -with red marker- Let's go have some fun!**

**Gali: HEY! I may not like our author that much, but she is a GIRL. You just can't walk into a girl's room when she's asleep. **

**Lewa: Awwwww…**

**Kopaka: GW would like to thank her loyal reviewers:**

**To Bioniclefangirl: -laughs- thanks.**

**To FightingFox: I can't leave the Toa alone. It's just so much fun torturing them! **

**To shadow dragon04: yesssssss. Orlando Bloom. –gasp- **

**Kopaka: Hey! Can we do the story now?

* * *

**

"Who- who are you?" asked Gali.

Matau, still stunned, said quietly, "A friend."

Onua just looked at him and pondered. _Since when do Toa just fall out of the sky? _he wondered. _Where did he come from, and why? Who is he_? The strange Toa, our beloved Matau, struggled to get to his feet. Onua stepped over to help him, but Matau waved him off. Matau leaned against the side of a building for support.

Gali frowned and asked, "Where did you come from?"

Matau shook his head, sighed, and said, "Too many thought-questions Gali. I onlyjust hard-fell out of a window."

Gali gasped. "How do you know my name?"

Matau put his hands to his face and rubbed his temples. He did not answer. "Answer the question," demanded Onua. Matau still didn't reply. Onua decided he was just being defiant.

Matau looked straight into Onua's eyes. "I've known both of you for a _very_ long time Onua Nuva."

Onua twitched. The strange Toa had said _Nuva_. How had he known that? However, there was not time to answer that, because at that moment, one of the walls on the Coliseum exploded.

* * *

Tahu flew out of the building. Since he had been locked up in that awful prison of glass, he had started super-heating his body. It was a slow process, because he didn't want to hurt Lewa or Pohatu. Eventually, he had gotten impatient, and whizzed his external body temperature up to a near dangerous level. The glass melted. Unfortunately, Kiia had added a nice little pool of flammable, energized protodermis outside of the pillar. Fire met protodermis, and protodermis went _BOOM!_ Sending the three Toa Nuva flying out of the room, threw five walls, and a heavy metal door. Kiia was going to pay for that.

* * *

**GW: I know, I know, the chapter stunk. I'm currently facing writer's block, so, ick. Got the sequel planned though! Want a preview?**

**Lewa: -reading Island of Doom- HEY! Why are basing our sequel on… -is suddenly cut off by the sight of GW holding dollar in face-**

**Lewa: I'll be quiet. **

**GW: Good boy!**


	13. Mystery of Voya Nui Spoiler

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here except Kiia and the Kanohi Mystra.

* * *

Kopaka stared down the coast of Metru Nui. Many things had changed since their arrival in the city of legends. First off, there was all the rubble that still littered the city. Second, those annoying Rahaga. Then, there was _her_. Kiia, Toa Voya of Shadows. When the Toa Nuva had first encountered her, she was being controlled by the Essence of Makuta. Luckily, Takanuva, who was the only one who could defeat her, had shown up. With the essence gone, Kiia was a free spirit. And, unfortunately, she let _everybody_ know.

Kiia wore the Kanohi Mystra, the mask of deceit. It gave its wearer influential powers, as well as the ability to shape shift into any rahi. But just rahi. Not rahkshi. Not bohrok. Just rahi. Kiia used it to annoy the Toa, particularly him, by shifting into whatever crossed her mind at that moment. And right now, she was a buzzing Nui Rama.

"Come on you ice block," she hissed. "You can't stare out at the sea the whole time you live here. Cause you're gonna be here a looooooong time. And would it kill ya to say at least two words?"

"Probably."

As it turned out, Kopaka and Kiia were not on particularly good terms. Kiia snapped insults at him every moment she could. Kopaka just replied with silence, which infuriated her even more. Their arguments, let's say, could lead to another cataclysm.

Why do they hate each other you ask? Kopaka to Kiia because she took over his will, mind, and body. Kiia to Kopaka because, well, he hated her, and because he tripped her (on purpose) when waltzed over to flirt with Tahu after she had been freed from the essence.

It had all started out as a simple day. Tahu had sent Kiia to Ko- Metru for supplies. She had gotten them from an annoying Kualus, and was heading back to Ta- Metru when she spotted Kopaka. The Toa Voya had seen an opportunity. And she never let an opportunity slip past her.

So now, Kiia doing her best to be as annoying and irritable as possible. Unfortunately for Kopaka, she was very good at it.

"Go away shadow winder," he said coolly.

Kiia, now a Lohrak, bristled. Being called a "shadow winder" was like calling a Ta- matoran "fire- spitter". It wasn't particularly bad or anything. She just hated it when someone tried her own tricks on her. The Shadow Toa was about to say something that would have gotten her kicked out of Ga- Metru, when Kualus walked up to the infuriated Toa.

"Arguing? Again?" he asked.

"No, I'm just asking him to dance," Kiia growled sarcastically.

Kopaka glared.

Kualus sighed. "Kiia, you know better than to keep Tahu waiting."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Kiia sighed.

Kualus looked up at Kopaka. "The Turaga have requested your presence Toa Nuva of Ice."

"Tell them I'm on my way," said Kopaka as he stalked off.

"Why don't they want me?" wined Kiia.

Kualus shrugged. "They said they just want the Toa Nuva. I think some kind of issue has come up."

"WHY DON'T THEY WANT ME!" screamed Kiia. "I've lived here longer than them! I have a right to know!"

Kualus sighed again. "When you're done with your trip to Ta- Metru, come see me again. I might learn something."

Kiia stalked off. When she reached Ta- Metru, she immediately started screaming for Tahu. He did not answer. Puzzled, Kiia sought out Takanuva.

"Where's Tahu… and the others," she pouted.

"They… um… well… are in a private counsel with the Turaga. By the way, what took you so long?" Takanuva said.

"I. Know. That." Kiia said slowly. "And to answer your question, an ice cube needed melting."

Takanuva threw his hands into the air. "What are we going to do with you?"

Kiia grinned. "Keep me away from Ko- Metru?" she asked hopefully.

Takanuva rolled his eyes. "No, not until you and Kopaka learn to treat each other with respect."

Kiia mumbled a swear word under her breath, just as Turaga Nokama walked up to them.

"What was that Kiia?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kiia said, wide- eyed and embarrassed.

"That's what I thought," said Nokama. "Anyway, I've come to inform both of you that the Toa Nuva are departing on a dangerous journey to the island of Voya Nui."

Kiia stood up straight. _Voya_ Nui? Where was that? And what was the connection to her? She glanced at her brother. When Takanuva had rescued her, they had discovered an ancient tablet with an ancient legend. It stated that light would be removed from all others, and be brother to shadows. They all assumed that that meant that Kiia was sister to Takanuva, and Takanuva to Kiia. But not either to the Toa Nuva. It was confusing and hard to accept. Kiia turned to Turaga Nokama. "When do we leave?"

Nokama frowned. "You are not going."

Kiia gaped at her. "WHAT! Why not?" she demanded.

"Because it is your duty is to Metru Nui. It is your destiny to protect the city from all harm," Nokama said softly. "I know you want to go with your friends, but that's just the way it has to be. I'm sorry."

Kiia couldn't take any more of this. Sobbing, she raced off into the winding alley ways of Ta- Metru. She didn't care about getting lost. She spent most of her spare tome in Ta- Metru anyway, doing whatever she could with Tahu. After their battle, Tahu and Kiia had developed a special bond. She had a new power, heat resistance, and he to, more persuasiveness. They had no idea how that had happened, only that it might mean something in the future. Kiia rounded a corner and found herself outside Tahu's dwelling place. Kiia had never been here. She lived in the Coliseum. The Toa Voya walked up to the door, and knocked. No one answered. Frustrated, she knocked again. Still no answer. Now furious, she shifted into a flat, gelatinous creature and slid in underneath the door.

The room was plain, save for a cabinet and a sleeping pallet. Kiia walked over to the cabinet. Inside was his journal. Kiia reached for it, and stopped. It was wrong. She had her own personal diary, and would kill anyone who read it. She turned around and began to walk away, only to spin around, grab the journal, open it, and begin to read it.

_Today I have to leave. My brothers and sister and I have to go to a remote island called "Voya Nui". We're supposed to find an artifact called the "Mask of Life". Without it, the Great Spirit will die. Vakama said this would not be an easy task. I've only returned to grab a few items. And to write a warning. Kiia, I know you're reading this, I might not come back._

Kiia stared at the last sentence. Not come back? How could that be? Oh why did Vakama chose him for this task? She looked over on the tablet's other side. There was more.

_Don't come after me. If we perish, there is nothing you can do about it Kiia. There is also something else. I did not take the Mask of Time with me. I leave it in your hands until I return… if I do. Good luck, and stay strong shadow winder._

Kiia clutched the tablet to her chest, and sank to the floor and sobbed. She never noticed Takanuva enter until he laid a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright," he said.

The Shadow Toa looked up at her Light brother. "Alright? ALRIGHT!" she raged. "My best friend had gone off to some uncharted island in search of an item that holds the fate of the universe! And I'm being told to stay put like a good little kavinika! I can't do it. I… I just can't do it." She began sobbing uncontrollably again.

Takanuva sighed. "We'll give them three days. Then… we'll see about doing something." A teary eyed Toa Voya looked up at him and nodded. For the first time, Takanuva thought she looked helpless. Bad times were ahead.

* * *

A/N: Well… the start of new story arc for Kiia and the other Toa. Can't say much except how much fun this is going to be to write. 


	14. The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer: I only own Kiia. Mine. Hiss. Also, the word "frell" is not mine either.**

Jaller and Hahli wandered around the ruins of Le-Metru. They had volunteered to man a two person life-boat to try and find Metru Nui. They had been successful. Hahli pressed close to Jaller. Everything was so, so quiet. Too quiet in Jaller's opinion. He held the lightstone bravely out in an attempt to scare away any wandering rahi. Suddenly, something crashed in front of the already spooked Matoran. After the dust settled, their UFO turned out to be a Toa Nuva of Air named Lewa.

Lewa groaned as he rolled over onto his back. His left leg was bent at an odd angle. It was most likely broken. He heard someone whisper his name. Looking up the Toa Nuva of Air saw the two Matoran. "Chronicler! Fire-spitter! What are you two doing here-now?" he gasped.

"Well… we volunteered to scout b-because," mumbled Hahli.

Lewa sighed. "No time for need-explaining. Hurry-quick! Go hide. Hopefully, she doesn't though-know that you two are here-now." He stood and bit his lip as his leg seared with pain.

"Are you okay Toa Lewa?" asked Jaller.

Lewa tried to grin. "Yeah, sure-fine," he croaked. He stood up tall. Well, at least, that's what he tried to do.

"No, you're not 'sure-fine'," said Jaller. "What is going on here?"

Lewa took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. "You don't want to know. Not at all."

* * *

Kiia scanned the surrounding area with her unique powers. Those rambunctious three had escaped her glass prison, and her prey had escaped. That was not acceptable. Not at all.

Like any good predator, Kiia picked out the most vulnerable of her prey. _Let's see_ she thought. _One's already on his feet. One's unconscious. Hmmm… the nonawarness takes out all the fun in torture. Hmmmm…ah. Ahah! Worry, fear, pain, concern. What do you have for me, little wind spirit?_

Twin metallic wings suddenly erupted from Kiia's back. She grinned as she soared over to Le-Metru.

* * *

"Shhhhhh," whispered Matau. He led the Toa Nuva of Water, Gali Nuva, and the Toa Nuva of Earth, Onua Nuva, down a musty corridor in a section of the Coliseum that hadn't exploded. The three heroes had already encountered troops of strange spider creatures. Matau, who still had yet to tell Gali and Onua who he was, said that they were visorak. When Onua questioned him on that bit of knowledge, Matau simply shrugged and kept on walking. He was beginning to feel a tad bit guilty about not telling them. After all, hadn't Matau just learned that Knowledge was the key to life… and trust? _No time for thought-thinking _he said to himself. _Time for hero-action._

"GALI!" Onua called from somewhere up ahead.

"What is it?" the Water Toa yelled back.

"It's Pohatu!"

* * *

"You should be sanctioned-safe here," Lewa said. He finished the "nest" of bark, leaves, debris, and rubble.

Jaller stared at the shelter in disbelief. "Let me get this straight. We're hiding from a lunatic that's a _female_?" He got a kick in the shin for that last comment.

Lewa sighed. "You have no idea-thought on what that shadow-iris can act-do." He cocked his to one side. "She- she's coming. Quick-fast too. Hide!"

"But,"

"NOW!"

Jaller couldn't do anything as Hahli pulled him into the shelter. He slowed his breathing down and strained to hear the heated conversation outside.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It seems the bird is grounded," said a malevolent, silky voice.

"Better than then being will-controlled than a mind-freak!" That comment came from Lewa.

"Tft. Cut the cute talk Lewa. I know for a fact that you're hiding something from me. Your eyes say everything, even your deepest darkest secrets. Tell me, or I'll inflict more pain on you than your feeble mind can comprehend."

"Do it then."

Jaller gasped. What was Lewa thinking?

"Do it. I'd rather dark-die than home-live under your tyranny."

A moment of silence followed. It was broken by a pain filled screech. Lewa's screech.

"There. Disabled in both legs. Tell me what you're hiding!"

Jaller closed his mind at that point in time.

* * *

Lewa screamed in pain as the boulder that Kiia had held aloft came crashing down on his one good leg. He only hoped that Kiia did not have the ability to read minds. If she did, then his pain was all worth nothing.

"I'll ask you again. What… are… you… hiding?" The malevolent Toa asked. "Face the facts, Lewa Nuva. There is nowhere for you to run. Nowhere to hide. I will find out your secret, even if I have to pry it from your cold dead mind. I…" Kiia's voice suddenly trailed off. Her eyes gained a warm glow, and a lost look appeared on her face. But the transformation lasted only a fraction of a second. She shook her head, as if to clear it.

Lewa looked at her in a different perspective. Now, come to think of it, Kiia's eyes were those of a dead being. One whose will had been sapped away. Could it possibly be that Kiia was a prisoner of something more malicious than herself? Lewa didn't have any more time to think about that though. He needed to lure Kiia away from the Matoran. Slowly, the Toa of Air edged towards the edge off the plateau. It was the only way…

* * *

Kiia mentally slapped herself. She had almost let herself slip-up. Also, that mangy "Toa" could have escaped! But, for some odd reason, he was slowly moving towards the end of the tree line. Kiia frowned. There was nothing beyond that line except empty space, the edge of the plateau. She didn't understand. Then, a spark of realization hit her. _Frell_ she thought. She swore aloud as the Toa of Air glared at her, and took the last agonizing, pain filled, fatal step off the edge. All Kiia's answers went with him.

**GW: Yay! A plot! I'm changing the genre and it's probably going to get some PG-13 stuff so… yeah. For all you Lewa fans… I promise I won't kill him… yet. -Evil grin- A big thanks to all my reviewers out there! Spoiler was just a tester. A good day, or night, to you all and may the Force be with you. I have got to stop drinking Coke before bed.**


	15. United, you must be

**GW: Hello again! Missed y'all! Went on vacation, then had icky Algebra tests. X.x Anywho, next chapter is up. Should be wrapping it up soon for the next story of the trilogy. **

**Lewa: Gah! What with all the spiders and the 'I love Drizzt' posters?"**

**GW: YOU ARE NOT IN THE SPIDER QUEEN'S FAVOR! OUT! OUT!

* * *

**

Lewa closed his eyes as the ground rushed up to greet him. He knew he did the right thing. Kiia was never going to get anything from him. The Toa of Air just hoped his brothers and sister would understand. He sighed. Lewa heard someone call his name, or was it just his imagination? A flash of dark red raced past his. Something, or someone, grabbed his back. An aged voiced whispered something in his ear. Lewa was in too much pain to understand it though. Then, the Toa realized that he should have hit the ground by now! Lewa moved his head to see what had connected with his back. At that moment, however, the strange pair landed near an alcove. "W-who are you?" asked Lewa. The being truned and said, "My name is Rahaga Norik.

* * *

Jaller awoke when he felt Hahli shaking him. "Jaller? Oh, Jaller!" she said. Tears were pouring out of her cerulean eyes.

"Hahli? Wha… what happened?" Jaller asked. "Where's that freaky Toa with the freaky mask? Where's Toa Lewa?"

"That's just it!" said Hahli. "He… he… he jumped off the cliff. He… he did it for us."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhhh… that Toa might still be hanging around."

"WHAT THE HECK DID LEWA JUMP OFF A CLIFF?" Jaller yelled, ignoring Hahli's warning.

Hahli sighed. "Okay, listen. The female Toa, stop gaping Jaller, broke Lewa's legs and threatened him."

"Hold on there a sec Hahli. How could a _female_ do that?" Jaller said.

The Ga-Matoran gave the Ta-Matoran a dirty look. "Anyway, in order to save us, Toa Lewa rolled off the cliff side."

Jaller blinked. "Why?" he asked.

Halhi slapped her forehead.

Jaller blinked again. "Was it something I said?"

The Chronicler just shook her head. "Ergh… let's just go find the other Toa you kohlii-head boyfriend of mine."

* * *

"Holy Cow!" yelled Matau. He was the one stuck with the unconscious Toa Nuva of Stone on his back and he was not happy. Not happy at all. At that was the least of the Toa Metru of Air's problems.

"Why the long face Heroes?" mocked Kiia. She flitted in and out of Matau, Onua, and Gali's circle. "Are you having fun Gali? I sure am. What about you, Onua? Hey Gali! Did you know you have a secret admirer? It's… pft!" Kiia spit out a mouthful of mud.

"Gali! Onua! Take Pohatu and find your brothers! I'll handle _her_," Matau yelled.

As the two Toa Nuva took their brother and turned around to run, Kiia yelled, "Oh? Running away are you? And taking orders from a complete stranger? Ha! Maybe not so much of a stranger! You haven't even told them who you are? Have you… Matau?"

Gali and Onua stopped. "Ma- Matau?" Gali sputtered.

"Never mind who I am! Just… ugh!" Matau was blasted by a ball of darkness. Kiia grabbed him, laughed, and flew off.

"MATAU!" Gali screamed.

* * *

**Commercial Break**

**GW: Yessssssss… you are in Lloth's favor little one. Yes you are! Yes you are!**

**Onua: Ummmmm… GW, what are you doing with your neighbor's tarantula?**

**GW: YOU ARE NOT IN LLOTH'S FAVOR! YOU MUST BE PUNISHED AS YOUR BROTHER WAS!**

**Lewa: -bound and gagged in spiderweb- mphf!**

**Onua: GAHHHHHH!**

**GW: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Gali: She has got to stop reading Drizzt books before bed, in the bathtub, during math tests, etc…**

**End Commercial**

* * *

"Oh. Mi. God," said Lewa. Rahaga Gaaki was bandaging his legs with careful smooth strokes. "So you're saying that Kiia wasn't always bad?"

Pouks nodded. "She used to be the sweetest thing around this desolate city. We found her just after the Toa Metru departed from the city in Roodaka's chambers. She nothing more than a babe. Unlike other Toa, she had a childhood. Oh, how curious she was. Unfortunately, it was her curiosity that changed her into this… monster."

"How?" asked Lewa.

"That is a tale for when you and your brothers and sister are all united," said Kulaus.

"Speaking of which, we must locate them," added Norik. "I sent Iruini and Bomonga out for Tahu. I know Gali, Onua, and Pohatu are together. Gaaki and Kualus will go after them after your wounds have been tended too. Pouks will go to the island above to look for Takanuve, whom I assume is recovering lost artifacts from Ta-Koro."

Lewa nodded. "Hey! Wait a quick-second! What about ice-brother Kopaka?" yelped the Air Toa.

Norik frowned. "I will deal with him."

"'Deal with him'? What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid, Lewa Nuva, that your brother has fallen to Kiia's spinner."

"No."

"Yes, I'm afraid so Lewa."

"NO!" Lewa repeated.

"Lewa, calm down! You're stressing over an issue that you can't solve," growled Gaaki.

"Yes, I can help! I withstood Makuta's Infection! I undid the Krana's spell! Do you think I can't help?" Lewa retorted.

"You don't understand! Unlike your past experiences, there is no cure for Kopaka's condition. I have my suspicions, but they might not work. You need to stay here until we return."

Lewa stuck his bottom lip out and pouted. "Okay, I'll stay here," he said finally.

Norik patted him on the shoulder. "It will be alright. The only way to defeat this crisis at hand is to stand together, united."

* * *

"Ow, my head," whined Tahu. He hauled himself up off the ground and looked around. The fire Toa put his hand to his head, and then quickly withdrew it. There was a fresh blood stain on his hand. _Frell_ Tahu thought. _I must have hit it when the Coliseum blew up thanks to that no good Yerik, Kiia. _(Yerik is my own Bionicle swear word. Feel free to use it.)

"Toa Tahu! There you are!" said an aged voice.

"You the heck are you?" screamed Tahu.

"My name is Iriuni, and this is my companion, Bomomga. We are Rahaga here to help you."

* * *

**GW: Yay! Chapter iz finished! Volia! Feel free to review! Only a couple more chapters to go!**

**Tahu: Ummm… GW? Why are all my brothers and Gali tied up in spider webs?**

**GW: OMG! Tahu! You are in the Spider Queen's favor! COME! We must prepare _zin-carla_ for no reason what so ever!**

**Tahu: I guess this explains the five empty Coke bottles and jelly bean bags. HELP! **


	16. Captured

**GW: I'm baaaaack! Again. Hmmmm. What to say next?**

**Pohatu: How about nothing? Please? I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**Gali: This is what happens when GW makes us watch Jeopardy for 3 straight hours… with her blabbing out every single answer.**

**Dude that hosts the Jeopardy show: This is the beautiful, fabulous authoress of "Daughter of Darkness" who blackmailed me into asking this question.**

**Tahu: I'M GOING MAD!**

**Kopaka: And we care, why?**

**GW: -grins and kisses Kopaka on the cheek-**

**Kopaka: IT BURNS!**

* * *

"Frell," mumbled Vakama. He had reached a dead end in his escape route. His arachnid pursuers were closing in one their prey. The visorak's mandibles chattered with anticipation for their capture. The Toa Metru of Fire closed his eyes and waited for the pain to arrive.

Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting blast and a portion of the hallway exploded (or as CD says: "Go Boom!"). Vakama heard the spiders scream in fury and pain. Then, a new element entered the scene of chaos. "Mata Nui, you are not going down without a fight, are you Vakama?" a voice asked.

The Fire Toa opened his eyes a little and saw Nuju dragging him off the new battle field where Nokama and Whenua were facing off against the vicious rahi. "Wha? What are you guys doing here? Why aren't Matau and Onewa not with you? Where are they?" Vakama asked. He had a million other questions to ask also, but Nuju quieted him with an icy glance.

"We came here to rescue you (Duh!). Matau and Onewa are currently missing, and so we don't know where they are."

Vakama sighed. Then he lifted his head at the sound of a voice.

"Guys! Quick-run fast away! She… she's… OW!"

"Matau?" muttered Vakama. That's when a shadowy form began to materialize in front of the Toa of Fire and the Toa of Ice. It was Kiia. Her malevolent eyes took in the battling Toa, the distressed Visorak, and Vakama. Strangely, the Shadow Toa's eyes lingered upon Vakama the longest. The Toa Metru thought he saw a glimmer of distress in them. But it only lasted for a fraction of a second, if what ever there. But then, he saw what Kiia held her left hand. Her claws tightened around Matau's neck. The Toa Metru of Air struggled to break the deadly vice-like grip around his throat.

"Surrender Toa Metru!" Kiia yelled. Nokama, Whenua, Nuju, and Vakama all looked up in horror the power-driven Toa. "Surrender or Matau gets the ultimate nap!"

The Toa Metru dropped their weapons and submitted.

* * *

Lewa shifted out of an uncomfortable sleep. The Rahaga still hadn't returned. The Toa Nuva sighed. Where were they? A twig snapped behind Lewa. "Whose's there?" yelled Lewa. He tried to sit up. The pain in his legs only grew. _Frell_ he thought. Another twig snapped. Lewa's eyes darted all around. He still didn't see anything. Lewa huffed in annoyance. It was probably his senses playing tricks on him he decided. Then, it happened again. _Freaky much? _thought Lewa. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind. His element cried with caution and to be wary. Then, something pressed deep into a pressure point in Lewa's neck. He fell for the darkness once more.

* * *

"Gali?" Onua panted.

"Yeah?"

"We're in trouble."

"No. Really?" Gali answered in a sarcastic tone. Visorak surrounded them. Pohatu was still unconscious. The arachnids poured in from all sides. There was no hope for the heroes that were left standing. A Roporak snapped at Gali. She screamed and tripped backwards. Onua caught her just in time. Gali sighed and closed her eyes. Neither she nor Onua could deny the truth. They were going to die.

"Um, Gali?" said a voice in her ear. The Toa Nuva of Water looked into Onua's tearstained eyes.

"What is it Onua? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"There's… er… something I want to tell you."

"Yes?"

Onua spun Gali around and kissed her on the lips. Gali grinned and, still making out, the two embraced as chaos prepared to claim them. Pohatu just happened to regain consciousness at that moment. Luckily, he didn't see his Gali and Onua. He only saw the millions of Visorak charging towards him and his fellows. Concentrating hard, his head still hurt from the blast, Pohatu put up a thick wall of stone around Gali, Onua, and himself. Finding a temporary sanctuary, the Toa Nuva of Stone turned to the Toa Nuva of Water and the Toa Nuva of Earth, and then burst out laughing. Gali and Onua quickly let go, Pohatu thought that they did it reluctantly, and turned as red as Tahu's Hau. Pohatu was still on the ground laughing when the first Visorak climbed over the wall of stone. The Oonarak sent three spinners at the confused Toa Nuva. All three struck home.

* * *

Tahu clambered over the ruins of Ta-Metru. He grumbled every other minuet about his head. Iruini and Bomonga had given up on telling him to be quiet. As far as Tahu knew, he was going to meet up with Lewa. The trio soon reached the clearing in Ga-Metru without incident. But something was wrong. "You said my brother was here!" yelled Tahu.

The two Rahaga looked as confused as he. "He… he was _supposed_ to be here. But evidentially, the Toa Nuva of Air is not. Stay here, Tahu Nuva. Bomonga and I will find the other Rahaga and alert them of this new problem." Iruini and Bomonga left Tahu in the clearing, all alone as one certain observer noted. The Toa Nuva of Fire didn't see the danger until it was too late.

* * *

Kopaka reported to his mistress. She was finishing up the final touches to her malevolent, yet brilliant plan. The Toa Nuva of Ice wanted to be part of that plan. He wanted nothing more than to please his mistress. "What is your wish, my liege?" he asked.

Kiia looked at him as though she had never met him before. "Oh, you're still here?" she grumbled.

Kopaka didn't understand. What had he done wrong? "What must I do to regain your favor?" he mumbled.

Kiia smirked. "Your usefulness to me has ended. Your job was to catch the Toa Metru and the Toa Nuva of Air. Now I release you," she sneered. The Shadow Toa waved her hand forcefully. Her puppet fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Kopaka ached all over. His head hurt the most. He didn't have any recollection of where he was and what had happened. Oh, how he wished the pain would stop! The Toa Nuva of Ice tentatively opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

He was in a room, a large room at that. The grey walls and ceiling were all bare except for an ebon chandelier hanging in the middle. He was directly under the chandelier. And next to him were… Gali? Lewa? Tahu? Onua? Pohatu? Kopaka lowered his head and groaned. It was all his fault. If stupid him hadn't fallen for that stupid trap, he and his fellow Toa wouldn't be in this sticky situation. "Kopaka?" said a voice. The Toa of Ice lifted his head and looked into Lewa's concerned eyes. 'What's wrong?" the Air Toa asked.

"Everything," he muttered. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't…"

"You didn't know," whispered Gali. "None of us, not even me, could predict this darkness."

"You don't understand," muttered Kopaka. "I was…"

Once again, he was cut off. "I know. You were hit by a nasty-bad spinner-wheel. I know hoe it feels. Don't blame yourself. You had no choice," said Lewa.

Kopaka looked away from his brother.

"Awwwwww… isn't this cute?" said Kiia as she glided into the room. She was flanked by a quintet of Suukorak. "A little family reunion. It makes me sick," she spat. "I just came to tell you that all twelve of you are going to die… now."

"Not if I can help it!" said a strong voice.

A burst of energy blasted into Kiia, and for the first time ever, she screamed in pain.

* * *

**GW: WOO HOO! Cliff-y! There whould only be one or two more chapters left of this story!**

**Pohatu: And that means we can look for a new job!**

**GW: Nuh uh**

**Gali: Wha?**

**GW: You are forgetting about the sequel!**

**All Toa: AHHHHHHHH!**

**GW: -giggle- Anywho, can't wait for updated on my favorite stories and thanks for being so loyal and supportive (to my fans of course!) C U Soon!**


	17. Memories

**GW: OMG! It's like, the last chapter everybody!**

**All Toa: HURRAY!  
**

**GW: And on the 16th of May (my birthday ), Mystery of Voya Nui will premier! **

**All Toa: Awwwwwww…**

**GW: Also, a few new characters will be shown! And a whole new romance will be unveiled! One that you'll least expect!**

**Kiia: What's with all the exclamation points?**

**GW: I don't know!**

* * *

"Takanuva!" yelled Lewa. Kiia was sprawled on the ground, unconscious. The blast of light energy had evidentially drained all her power. The Toa of Light raced over and untied his friends. The enchantment on the Turaga had worn of by then.

"Thanks," said Lewa, jumping up. He glanced over at the unconscious Toa of Shadow. "Hey! Guys! Kiia's acting funny-weird. Kiia's entire body was spasming, as though she were going deep into herself. Very, very deep…

* * *

"_Norik! Norik! Look at me! See? See what I can do!" said the tiny Toa. She held a small globe of darkness in her minute hands. A childish grin was pasted on her innocent face. "Norik! Lookie!" she said again. _

_The dark red Rahaga came over to see what the entire ruckus was about. He sighed. It was good to see her practicing her powers, but it stirred up worry in him. Would if a certain someone sensed the energy she emitted? Should he tell her why she was always kept hidden? Should he tell the child her destiny? How would she respond if she learned who her father was? Gaaki had always told Kiia tales about the malevolent Makuta. Kiia always listened with an earnest ear. Sometimes, Norik thought that she got too absorbed in the tales. He had asked Gaaki to stop telling the child the stories, and the blue Rahaga reluctantly agreed. It was for her own good. But sometimes, Norik wondered, was it really for their own good?_

0……………………………………………………………………………0

"Lie her down here," said Pouks. The brown Rahaga gestured to a small stone cot a corner of the infirmary of Ga-Metru. Kiia's body was limp and cold. Her eyes were dark and empty. The armor on her chest had been removed to make it easier for her to breath. Still, her chest moved little and slowly with each breath she struggled to take in.

"Takanuva, what did you do to her?" demanded Tahu.

Takanuva's face was white. He didn't think he had hit Kiia that hard with his beam. Had he?

Gaaki shook her head. "Takanuva did not harm her at all. He only restored memories that were buried under a mountain of lies. It takes time. Leave her be." She turned to the Toa of Light. "It's okay," Gaaki said. "Your sister will be fine."

* * *

"_Why can't I come with you?" Kiia whined._

_Pouks sighed. "You are to stay here. Don't look at me like that. It's on Norik's orders."_

"_Arg!" Kiia spat. "It's always on Norik's orders. I am sick and tired of being cooped up in this stuffy old building! I want to see the world! I want to help Rahi like you do! But I can't! You know why? Because of stupid orders!" With that said, she plopped down and pouted._

_Pouks stifled a laugh. "Tell you what; I'll talk to Norik about letting you out sometime soon." _

_Kiia smiled. Not the devious one. A warm, radiant one. It would probably be her last._

* * *

"MY SISTER?" yelled Takanuva. "What the heck?"

Bomonga took the stand this time. "Yes, Takanuva. Kiia is unique, as are you. Both spawned of darkness. Both destined to seek out the light."

Takanuva held up hands. "Dude, I thought that my destiny was to defeat Makuta and rediscover Metru Nui."

"It is," said Iruini. "It is also your destiny to make sure all Makuta's agents are also destroyed. It was written long ago, a Toa of Shadow and a Toa of Light would be born. Together, they would defeat the darkness."

"Wait a minute. You said 'born'. I was a Matoran before becoming a Toa," stated Takanuva.

"It's really a simple concept to comprehend. You're destiny was different in the beginning. You're destiny was to Matoran, while Kiia's was to the aspects of life. With you're knowledge of society and Kiia's comprehension of nature, a balance would be created," rambled Kualus.

"Hey! I just remembered! What happened to Dume?" said Pohatu.

* * *

"_Are you absolutely sure we won't get in trouble?" asked Kiia for about the 18th time in that many minuets. _

_Gaaki nodded. "I thought it was time that you see the world around you. No matter how hard Norik can try, he should understand that you can't keep a Toa's spirit cooped up forever."_

_The two walked along the beach of Ga-Metru. "It is so peaceful out here," Kiia gasped. "It looks as though the visorak never even came."_

_Gaaki raised an eyebrow. "You still remember that story?" she inquired. _

_Kiia grinned playfully and nodded. "I remember almost all of the stories you told me when I was little."_

_Gaaki grimaced. Luckily, Kiia wasn't paying attention. Her head was cocked to one side, listening for something. "Something's in trouble!" she said suddenly. The lithe Toa sprinted off to a cave in a small cove. "Down there," she pointed. A cry rose from within the darkness._

"_It's a blade burrower," stated Gaaki. "Wait here. I'll go get my brothers. Blade burrowers are dangerous and unpredictable. I don't want you down there until we teach you the uses of your maces."_

"_But, aren't my powers enough?" pleaded Kiia._

"_No. The burrower's thick exoskeleton deflects energy. Wait here." With that, Gaaki was gone._

_When the Rahga was out of sight, Kiia glanced around. Then, she ran into the cave. She thought nothing of it at the time. Little did the naïve Toa know, it would be the biggest mistake of her life. _

* * *

"Oh, Dume? He's fine. He's just been kept in a prison for the short time Kiia wasn't herself. It was his own choice. It was also the safest place on the entire island," shrugged Norik.

"Okay, that solves one problem. The next is: When is Kiia going to wake up?" said Tahu.

"No one knows…"

* * *

_Kiia was lost. She had been wandering around the tunnel for a good half-hour. Still, there was no sign of any wildlife. Kiia was thinking about going back. That's when he called to her._

"_Kiia."_

"_What? Who's there," asked Kiia._

"_It is I, Makuta."_

"_Makuta," Kiia spat. _

"_Ah, so you know my name. That is good."_

"_I… I'm not afraid of you," Kiia said._

"_Silly Toa. Everyone's afraid of Makuta."_

_Kiia chose not to respond._

"_Listen, Kiia. I have a … proposal for you."_

"_And what would that be?" Kiia inquired._

"_It is a simple task. I need a certain group of Toa dead. Make that two groups, actually."_

"_Would if I don't want to?" sneered the magenta Toa._

"_Oh, you don't have a choice… my daughter." With that, Kiia became enthralled by darkness._

* * *

Kiia's body jerked suddenly. "No. No." she mumbled.

Gaaki put a dampened cloth on the Toa's forehead. The Rahaga sighed. "I have a strange feeling that I know which memory she is reliving now," she said, her orange eye's cast to the ground.

Iruini put a hand on Gaaki's shoulder. "It's not your fault. He would have found her sooner or later."

Gaaki's eyes were tear-stained now. "I know," she whispered. "I know."

* * *

"_Why the heck did you leave her here? You know how curious she gets," argued Norik._

"_I… I wasn't thinking straight," retorted Gaaki._

_The two of them had been having some form of this argument for the past hour, which was spent looking for Kiia and the Burrower in the cave. So far, the six Rahaga had found none of the two. But their luck was about to change._

"_Hey guys!" yelled Kualus. "Come look at this!" His friends rushed over to him. There stood a Nui-Jaga with ice-cold eyes. Then, the scorpion blurred and became a Rama._

"_Krahka?" suggested Pouks._

"_No," whispered Norik as the creature changed shape again. "It's Kiia." Then, the six Rahga were blasted off their feet buy a bolt of dark lightning. _

"_You lied to me!" Kiia screeched. "You lied about my destiny! My Mask! You never told me it had powers! And my element… Shadow. Here me now, Rahaga! I serve a new master now! One who will tell me everything! No secrets or lies ever again!"_

_Gaaki looked at Norik. The red Rahaga nodded. "Makuta," they said in unison._

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Kiia as the memories stopped. She sat up and looked around. "N-Norik? Wha… what happened? Why is everyone staring at me? **Who** are they?"

"These special Toa," sad Norik, "are who we have been waiting for. Kiia, meet the Toa Nuva."

"But… what happened. Why don't I remember their arrival? The… the last thing I remember was walking in that cave, looking for the injured blade burrower."

"There was no burrower," said Gaaki. "It was all a trick by Makuta. For the past five months, you have been his puppet."

Kiia's mouth hung open. "What the heck!" she yelled. She reached up and touched her mask.

"The essence is gone now. You have nothing to worry about now," said Tahu.

Kiia grinned mischievously. "Well, hello there," she said. Lewa sniggered. Pohatu smiled. Onua put his arm around Gali's waist. Kiia crawled of the bed and walked towards Tahu. It was the perfect ending for this story. It is, however, not over. A white leg appeared in Kiia's path and she fell to the floor. Everyone was laughing. Kopaka just smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"No time for horseplay right now," said Vakama. Kiia grumbled and got to her feet.

* * *

Kiia and Takanuva stood side-by-side in the center of the Coliseum's arena. Vakama came up and gave the two siblings each a crystal. Both were a mixture of pink and yellow and the symbol of Unity, Duty, and Destiny was inscribed in black in the center of the stone. The Turaga of Fire handed the crystals to Kiia and Takanuva. "I give you," he said, "the twin Toa Voya!" 


End file.
